I's 6 years old and gonna defea Volymore!
by the-ravenhaired-one
Summary: Harry has a melt down, but being Harry its a bit unusual, turning into a 6 year old unusual.
1. Chapter 1

firstly, i dont own harry potter. i know this as the only thing i own in £1.35 and...that seems about it. :(

secondly, this is my first fanfic. please, if you review, which i hope you do, be nice

I's six year old and gonna defeat Volymore!

Chapter 1 - Stressed

Sometimes, it's hard to know how something happens, or even what started it.

Some people believe the whole thing _really_ beganwhen Voldemort killed my parents but couldn't kill me. But if you think that way you may as well say that the whole thing started when Lily and James met each other on their first day at Hogwarts, or even that it began when four people decided to build a school. Some people believe it began when I found out Sirius Black was my Godfather, but then, most people believe it was when he got killed and I found out about the prophecy.

I don't really care about what started it really, but I know that those things sort of added together, along with a few other things to make it happen.

Let me try and explain this.

When a young witch or wizard is feeling very strong emotions, particularly stress or anger, their control over their magic can slip.

This is harder to explain then I thought. How about, instead of trying in my awkward way to explain this to you, I do one of them flashback things? Would definitely be much easier…

Harry sat in one o the many comfy chairs available at such a late hour in the Gryffindor common room. Ron and Hermione were once again sleeping against one another on the couch opposite and showed no signs of stirring. With a groan he remembered his half finished potions essay for professor Mcgonagall and grabbed his bag.

Yes, you heard right. Professor Mcgonagall. Harry had been 2 marks away from the grade needed to get into Snape's potions class but had been unmoveable when it came to allowing him into the class. And so, he was taught NEWT level potions for two separate hours a week at 8pm after dinner, when everyone else was relaxing or doing homework. That was just Tuesday and Thursday nights.

Monday and Friday night was spent with the new DADA teacher learning to control his elemental powers, who, as it turned out, happened to be a very experienced Elementalist herself. Wednesday was with Dumbledore learning Occlumency, LEGITEMENCY, telepathy, telekinesis and any and every other mind tricks Dumbledore could come up with. Saturday was spent with Tonks learning about his Metamorphmagus powers, while on Sunday he was allowed to sleep in until 8 am before dragging his exhausted body to Muggle self-defence classes from Blaise Zabbini, specially transferred from Durmstrang to teach him.

The groan was sufficient for Hermione and Ron to stir and realise they were sitting very cosily together for two people who were "just friends". They took one look at Harry's knowing grin, another at each other, then edged away from each other a few centimetres.

"Hey mate," said Ron, trying to look like he had been awake all along, yet failing. Harry nodded at both of them before resuming his homework.

"Harry! It's 11:45! Where on earth have you been?" Hermione said, clucking like a mother hen.

"Chill, Mione. I spent perhaps an hour longer then I should have thinking about tactics for the Gryffindor quidditch team after practise, and of course I had to do the full two hours with Dumbledore tonight otherwise I'd have to do it tomorrow after potions." Harry yawned. He was exhausted. He hadn't had a full night's sleep since the day they had found out about the full extent of Harry's powers.

**flashback**

It had Sirius' funeral. He had been angry, he knew that much. He didn't remember precisely what had happened, but apparently as the coffin was being lowered into the ground, his hair and face had flicked rapidly from one appearance to the next, while his eyes stayed closed, not seeming to realise what was happening. Suddenly his features had returned to their normal handsome state, and he was enclosed in a large bubble of water, changing briefly to fire, then winds, then finally a bubble made up of hundreds of leaves. If that hadn't brought enough attention to him, as the leaves disappeared Harry's voice was heard in every persons mind within a 2 mile radius of him – "DON'T LEAVE ME!" and with that last yell to Sirius, he had fainted into Albus Dumbledore's amazed arms.

As Harry forced himself out of the painful memory, he realised Hermione and Ron had got into another fight.

"He is absolutely exhausted! I knew this would be all too much for him!" shrieked Hermione.

"Harry would tell us if he was having trouble! He's fine!" Ron growled back.

Harry tried to ignore them and get back to the potions essay, as they seemed to have forgotten he was sitting right in front of them anyway.

But then suddenly it became all to much. Images of Sirius passed through his mind, while Hermione and Ron's voices echoes in his ears. He couldn't think of a good use for Dragon's liver, something he should know from first year, and he felt the elements spirits rise up within him, each with its own voice, each giving their own bit of advice. And, just like that, he snapped.

The 16 year old boy disappeared in a flash of emerald green light…


	2. Chapter 2

Don't own anything. Not even my shoes. 

For my first ever reviewer, lmill123 – I couldn't agree more.

A staff meeting

Ron and Hermione's argument came to an abrupt halt.

There, sitting where Harry had been was a shrimpy, black haired, green-eyed boy about the age of five. His hair was all over the place, his glasses were cello-taped together and his clothes that were at least two sizes to big had rips and tares in them.

They both stared. The boy looked around him in shock then looked apprehensively at the two teens in front of him.

"H-H-Harry?" Hermione asked, the first one to get over her shock. The small boy looked at her.

"Yes?" he said timidly.

Hermione looked at Ron in amazement, who raised his hands to rub his eyes. At the movement, young Harry winced, as if expecting to be hit. She saw this and scowled inwardly but put a smile on her face to keep him calm.

"Harry?" she said gently, kneeling down next to him while he leaned away from her. "How old are you?"

"Six" he whispered, still glancing between the red head who was staring at him and the girl with the scary smile.

"Would you mind coming with us? There's a person I'm sure would love to meet you." She said carefully.

"I-I-I can't. I have to clean the kitchen floor and the bathroom before uncle Vernon gets home, or I'm gonna be in trouble."

"It's ok Harry. How about we first go see Professor Dumbledore, then we'll help you with your chores?"

"O-okay" he said, preferring to stay with these two people in such a scary place.

Hermione stood up and took Harry's hand, leading him to Dumbledore's office, with Ron still numb with shock walking behind them.

They luckily did not meet any of the teachers patrolling the corridors, and Harry gazed around him in silence watching the moving painting in astonishment. He jumped a meter in the air when a staircase to the left of them moved, causing him to stay a lot closer to Hermione.

"Thank Merlin we haven't seen any ghosts" she thought, feeling the boy's hold on her hand tighten.

"Strawberry laces" Hermione stated once they got to the statues guarding Dumbledore's office (being a prefect she knew the password). The movement of the statues caused Harry to jump back a couple of steps, tumbling over Ron's feet. Quick as a flash Harry rolled into a ball, ready for the punishment but none came. He opened his eyes to find once again the teens were staring at him, and showed no hint of hitting him, though there was anger in the girl's eyes.

"It's alright mate," Ron said cheerfully. "Completely accidental. Why don't you hold my hand while we go on the escalator?"

Harry stood up carefully, ready to bolt at any time, and took hold of the lanky one's hand while stepping on to the moving staircase.

Albus Dumbledore quickly signed the letter and yelled "Enter". He placed the letter in an envelope and handed it to Fawkes who disappeared in a flash of flames. It was then he looked up to see Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger holding the hands of a very scared, familiar looking little boy.

"Oh dear" he said. "I should have known this would happen." The two youths stared at him then burst out –

"You knew this would happen?"

"What would happen?"

Dumbledore simply sighed and called Dobby to his office.

"Dobby, please take Harry to get something to eat and a glass of warm milk. Nothing too sugary at this time of night, of course." Dobby bowed and gently led a mute Harry to the kitchens.

Dumbledore then pointed his wand at his throat and said "Telecomulus". When he next spoke it was obvious he wasn't only being heard in the office.

"Faculty members, please report to my office as soon as possible. We have a slight problem." He ended the spell be saying "Finaleté" and looked at the prefects.

"I will explain once the faculty arrives. Please, sit." While Ron and Hermione sat, he created enough seats for all the staff. Within ten minutes all had arrived silently, sometimes in night clothes, shooting curious glances at the two who should be asleep by now.

"We have a problem." Dumbledore stated, watching each person in turn. "Before I explain, let me just give you a little history lesson. When Merlin was nineteen years old, quite a few stressful events happened to him, if you remember, causing three major meltdowns. At each time his subconscious turned him into a six-year-old child, for different lengths of time. This allowed the brain to recover and when Merlin returned to his normal state he was ready to return to work. A sort of forced sabbatical, if you will. From what you may have already gathered, I simply reply yes, Harry is currently six years old." The teachers stared at him in shock, while Ron ran his hand through his hair. Hermione however, was angry.

"YOU CALL THIS A SMALL PROBLEM? You KNEW this was going to happen!" she growled, standing up. "And yet you did it anyway! You knew he was powerful! You knew he was bound to be stressed! How could you now realise that Telepathy lessons, along with potions, metamorphmagus lessons, self-defence classes, and elementals lessons would leave hardly any time to breathe! Not to mention his normal classes and making him captain of the quidditch team! And not only that, do you not realise what he is like now, what he was like then? He curled into a ball when he fell over Ron, as if he was going to be attacked! How could you have left him to grow up with those people? Why did you put so much pressure on him?" Hermione came to the end of her rant almost in tears, to hear Harry come back into the office with Dobby.

Harry, seeing everyone in the room looking at him, winced and took a step back, but paused when he felt Dobby behind him. He was trapped.

"Harry?" said Dumbledore gently. "Could you come up here please?" he slowly made his way up to the desk, to find himself being placed on the mans lap, Harry's solemn face looking up into Albus' sad but twinkling eyes. He tensed as he was pulled into a hug, but allowed it as he had no choice.

"In answer to your questions Miss Granger," Dumbledore said gently. "Yes, I knew what could happen if Harry was to have become over stressed, but I assumed he would either be able to handle everything, or at least would talk to hid friends about it, but then it seems old habits die hard." Dumbledore looked down to find the thin boy had fallen asleep in his arms. "I made Harry captain so he could have a bit of fun, and I did not have a choice about what to do with Harry after his parents died. His aunt was his last remaining blood relative, and so would protect him from Voldemort as he was growing up." Hermione nodded in comprehension from her seat yet still felt anger at how Harry was treated at the Dursley's.

"Now," said Dumbledore, turning to the teachers. "From what I remember of Merlin's adventures, he remembered them as if he was in a dream, meaning that although consciously Harry is 6, 16 year old Harry is still there, watching through his eyes. And so, from my point of view, if you continue to teach him, Harry will, at least subconsciously, continue to learn. Just don't expect any homework just yet. He will return to normal when he has calmed down. Please look out for him, as I am sure some might want to take at chance at nobbling the Gryffindor's prize captain and seeker. You may now go back to your beds. Goodnight."

With that the teachers left, talking animatedly to each other, knowing what would be the first topic discussed at the staff meeting the next morning. Dumbledore stood up, careful not to wake the boy. With Ron and Hermione, he walked to Gryffindor tower with the light boy in his arms. "Too light." He thought silently to himself.

Hermione went to her own dorm when they arrived, and Dumbledore followed Ron to the boy's dorm. Harry was placed carefully on the bed, his trainers and socks removed, and clothes transfigured into pyjamas.

"Take care of him." Dumbledore whispered before disappearing down the stairs.

"Ron watched him go and looked at the sleeping child. "Oh Harry." He thought. "What have you done to yourself this time?" With that Ron crawled into bed, quickly changing into his pyjamas and falling into an exhausted sleep.

Wow. Long chapter, but then I wanted this part all together, so there you are. Please be nice if you review.


	3. Chapter 3

Don't own a thing. Sorry it took so long to update, but this is the boring chapter when everyone has to get used to him being 6. review please, they really make my day!

Harry was instantly awake the next morning. He was lying on something far too soft to be normal and the room he was in was a bit bigger then his bedroom. Poking at the walls to find a door, he realised they were only curtains and looked outside to see four other similar beds placed in a circle in an extremely messy room. One this was for sure, Petunia would faint if she saw this.

At the end of the bed was a T-shirt, pair of jeans, underwear, socks and a pair of trainers. All new. They couldn't be for him, but…if not, what was he supposed to wear?

Deciding to take a chance, he put on the clothes thinking that if Uncle Vernon was around to yell at him, he would have done it by now. That done, he sat quietly on the bed for about five minutes waiting for someone to call him, but he soon became bored.

Getting off the bed, he began to explore, finding feathers, pieces of paper and books all over the place in between items of clothing. After about twenty minutes he found a bag of what looked like jelly beans. Taking one out of the half full bag, it tasted of plums however the next purple one he tasted was cabbage. Spitting it out, he carried on his exploration, but found nothing else of note. Unwilling to look in the big boxes at the end of the curtained beds, he decided to see what was behind the curtains.

Pushing back the curtain to the one nearest the bed he woke up in, he saw it was the guy with red hair from last night, asleep. About to put the curtain back to stop the sunlight waking him, the boy stirred. Quickly Harry went and climbed onto his bed, hoping that he wouldn't be blamed for waking him and get the punishment for it.

The teen drew back the curtain with a yawn and stumbled to the middle of the room, before turning to Harry and staring at him. The boy seemed to be having problems understanding something before relisation dawned and he greeted him with "morning".

The youth headed into the room that had turned out to be a bathroom, while sounds were coming from the other beds. Three other lads drew back curtains and disappeared into the bathroom too while he fidgeted, intensely bored.

Suddenly noticing a tiny moving dragon on the table by the bed, he watched it with interest while the boys came back into the room and got dressed

"Come on Harry – time for breakfast." The red haired boy called from by the doorway while trying to settle a fairly large bag onto his back. Harry jumped of the bed, pocketing the dragon to look at later. He didn't notice the stares from the other boys who had just noticed a significant change in Harry's height and were looking at Ron for an explanation.

He just grinned and advised them, "You might want to be on time for breakfast," and led Harry down the stairs to a nearly deserted common room.

The bushy haired girl from last night greeted them and led them out the room through a door that was actually a either a painting, a very large television screen, or possibly both.

"How come the pictures move?" he asked timidly, waiting for the usual "don't ask questions" reply.

"Magic." The girl said simply.

"My aunt and Uncle say there's no such thing." He said quietly, hoping that she wouldn't get angry.

"There is, but your aunt and uncle doesn't want there to be."

Harry stayed quiet. "Maybe aunt Petunia and uncle Vernon are wrong. That would certainly explain things like suddenly appearing on roofs or turning Mr. Jeeves' hair green." he thought.

Following them through a doorway he found himself in a room _with no roof_. Noticing that no one else had registered this fact, he shrugged and sat with the two teens at one of the five long tables.

He watched the girl pile a very large amount of bacon, fired eggs, beans, sausages and hash browns on to a plate, while skipping over the icky foods of fried bread, cooked tomatoes and scrambled eggs, and placed it in front of him.

"All for me?" he wondered, just as she said firmly "I want you to eat _all_ of that."

Thanking her, he quickly dug in as she turned to the gangly red haired teen on his left.

"Honestly, if we'd turned up with Harry like this at lunch time, we'd be mobbed with questions. Not that I'm complaining about small mercies, but is no one awake?" she said, just as a red haired girl sat down across from him.

"Morning" she muttered, just as Dumbledore stood up and caught the attention of every student in the area.

Harry, who was clearly enjoying his breakfast, didn't pay attention to what was going on around him and only heard the occasional phrase from the man speaking – "over stressed…still has the same amount of power…will remember all…his magic will let him return to normal soon."

He finished his meal quickly and looked up to see a lot of people looking in his direction. Looking behind him and seeing only a wall, he realised they were looking at him. Deciding to ignore them, he turned to a red haired girl gaping opposite him and said simply "Hi. I'm Harry. Who are you?"

"Ginny," she said, still staring. Turning to the other two near him, he found they were Ron and Hermione.

"I'm six and four months." He announced proudly. "So… what happens now?"

"Well, first we've got to speak to professor Dumbledore, and after that…we'll see." Hermione replied. "Come on."

Piling some of the empty plates together, they stood up and went up to the head table. After a quick discussion while Harry looked around him with interest, it was decided that he would continue his lessons as normal.

"Better hurry. Transfiguration will be starting in two minutes and if I remember right there was a room change from room 19 to room 631." Dumbledore said, eyes sparkling.

"But that's at the other side of the school!" Hermione cried, panicking.

"Bye sir!" Hermione and Ron cried, grabbing Harry's hands. They reached the doors with a very out of breath Harry basically being dragged by them. Halting for a moment, Harry was suddenly picked up by Hermione and plonked onto Ron's shoulders.

"We'll never get there if we continue this way. Hold on tight." She advised.

Clutching Ron's hair like his life depended on it (probably did actually), it was the wildest ride of his life, and he couldn't help shriek in delight and urge Ron to go faster. They rounded corners, galloped up stairs, and even once went through a wall _that wasn't actually there._

Braking at a door that revealed a classroom full of teens and a very stern looking woman, he was placed back on the ground to the chuckles of the students and hint of a smile from the teacher.

"WOW! Lets do that again!" he cried eagerly, eyes sparkling beneath some very messy windswept hair. Promising later, they sat down near the back of the classroom and looked to the front.

"As I was saying," the teacher said, "we'll be continuing the practise of transfiguring small mammals to cutlery. Remember the swish, flick and to tap three times."

"Muttuscutlem." She said demonstrating, turning the terrier on her desk into a spoon.

"WOW! Did you see that! She turned that dog into a spoon! Poor dog. Does it like being a spoon?" Harry asked Hermione.

"Errm. Yes, of course it does." She replied quickly, avoiding the smirks and guffaws from her fellow class mates.

Harry sat quietly, watching amazed as the rest of the class repeated the spell at varying levels of success. Starting to fidget, he saw Ron slam down his wand and slowly bang his head on the desk again and again and again.

Eyeing Hermione and Ron for any sign of watching him, he picked up the wand, thinking about the time Dudley had watched a film about a beast and singing and dancing cutlery. Waving it energetically, the classroom was suddenly filled with candle holders, clocks, tea cups and cutlery singing the song "Be our guest".

Watching them conga around the room, the muggle-raised students burst out laughing, with the more wizarding-raised joined in a bit later, still enjoying the sight of dancing and singing utensils.

Harry stared open mouthed at one he had done, until the stern woman from earlier appeared, took the wand from his hand, and handed it to Ron wordlessly, getting rid of Harry's creations as she walked around the room.

Hermione and Ron started a whispered argument over the top of Harry's head, while he sat quietly for the rest of lesson. He watched others practise the spell, while considering why he hadn't been punished for what he had done, and how on earth he had managed to create it all anyway.

Eventually the lesson finished with Ron and Hermione in a sulking silence and Harry deciding that it must be ok to do magic here. After being placed on Ron's shoulders again, they went through a maze of corridors before appearing outside and heading towards some large greenhouses.

This class was significantly more interesting to Harry, who had for a while know been helping out with the garden back home. However, this lesson wasn't without disturbance either.

Professor Sprout had changed her lesson to something more safe, considering one of the students was six years old, and so was showing them how to open kunagal fruit and plant the seeds they got them. It had to be done quickly as the started growing as soon as they were out of the fruit.

All was calm for about half an hour, apart from Harry getting extremely dirty (some how) when out of the blue the little plants started winding up his arms. Looking delighted as they introduced themselves to him; it went unnoticed as they climbed about him as he sat on the ground chatting with them.

The end of the lesson came and just as everyone was about to their things away, there was a shriek from Lavender, who had turned to see a Harry sitting cross-legged with many small plants winding around him.

Looking up startled, he ran up to her to see if she was alright, leaving the plants to go back to their pots.

"What's wrong?" he asked worriedly.

"You, you, you talk to plants often?" Lavender stuttered to the stares of the rest of the class.

"Yeah, well, sorta. They're my friends. Dudley's gang doesn't like them though cuz they don't like me, and if he finds me talking to them, he picks them…you're not gonna pick 'em are you?" looking worriedly back at his friends in the plant pots.

"Of course not Harry," Hermione said firmly. "Any friends of yours are friends of ours. Come on, you need a wash."

Leading Harry out the greenhouse, Ron quickly pointed out that Harry was an elemental and followed them out.

The argument of earlier was forgotten as they struggled to get a wriggling Harry into a clean T-shirt and get the soil off his hands and face. It didn't help that he wanted to look out the window to see the lake with the giant squid at the time.

After fifteen minutes Harry was clean, all questions were answered about the giant squid, and he was being led to wait outside the charms classroom, which they had with the Slytherins.

"Aww. Looks like Potter is finally showing his mental age," said a very familiar voice, at least to Ron and Hermione it was.

"Shut it Malfoy. You don't know half of what Harry's been up to." Ron growled, as Hermione glared. The subject of the conversation looked at them with confusion, but decided to try to simplify things.

"I'm Harry. Who are you?" he asked looking up at him.

"Draco Malfoy." The boy replied disdainfully.

"Hi Draco."

Suddenly remembering something he had heard from the plants earlier (they were dreadful gossips) he said "Guess what?"

Draco seemed slightly amused at this version of Harry and replied "What?"

"Tanyite said that you can make bubbles out of air and water. I can do that too. Fun huh?" Harry grinned, not noticing the amazed looks from the Slytherins and Gryffindors around him.

The bell went, to the relief of the Slytherin in question, and they went into the classroom. Charms went by slowly for the small boy as people tried to create a bubble around their heads. Everybody was keeping their wands well away from him, having obviously heard about what had happened in transfiguration. Getting off his seat while Hermione tried to teach Ron how to say the spell correctly, he wondered over to Draco.

Coming and sitting next to Draco while the rest of the class concentrated, he watched him try the spell again and again.

Eventually he asked "why don't you just create a bubble and put your head in it?"

"Because the bubble is not supposed to be just a bubble," came the irritated response.

Harry created a few bubbles and floated them around Draco's head, and landed one gently on his nose. Draco blinked once in surprise, and created a few larger ones of his own, sending them to circle Harry.

After about five minutes of this, it turned into a full on bubble fight to the amazement of the teacher and other students. Harry giggled hysterically as his bubbles swirled around Draco, and Draco's bubbles floated him a couple of inches from his chair.

The bell ringing brought them out of their world, with Harry grinning and Draco staring coldly at his astonished class mates. Sweeping out the room with the rest of the Slytherins, Harry wondered back to Ron and Hermione, what was left of the bubbles following him.

Smiling angelically, he found that Hermione and Ron returned to somewhat normal and led him down to lunch.

Lunch was louder then breakfast, as news of Harry's fun travelled the school. It was noted that they had a free period that afternoon, meaning no more lessons for the rest of the day. After some deliberation, it was decided to play hide and seek, as it would keep Harry busy.

And so the afternoon was spent running around the castle with either Ron or Hermione, depending on who was "it". Many Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws joined in, especially after lessons finished for the day. Teens were surprised at the amount of places Harry found, never once reusing a hiding place. This could simply have been because of the amount of hiding he has had to do before, but he was sure there was an amused voice at the back of his mind, telling him just where the best ones were.

Everyone who played had a really good time, but the game came to an end at dinner time. Students had homework to do after that, and besides, Harry fell asleep while Ron and Hermione ate their pudding.

Quietly putting him to bed, they went down to the common room, where a large discussion was taking place.

Gryffindors were concerned how Harry flinched when people made sudden movements, or when he was touched. After some coaxing from Hermione and Ron, they explained what they knew about the Dursleys, which wasn't much

Near the end of the conversation, Dumbledore appeared, explaining that Harry would not be going to lessons tomorrow with them, due to the amount of chaos he created earlier. Instead he would be looked after by a couple of Weasleys, though the headmaster refused to say which ones.

The Gryffindors finally decided that Harry definitely needed to have some fun, and what better chance then with a six year old? Learning the full range of his powers, it was realised how much Harry had been doing, and also how much strain it had put him under. Gryffindors were like a huge family, and if one was having problems, it just meant that everyone was willing to help.

Hermione went to bed that night with troubled thoughts. What had the Dursleys done to make Harry like that? What if Voldemort finds out Harry's six? How on earth did Harry persuade Draco to have a bubble fight with him? How come Dumbledore's eyes were sparkling so much when he announced Harry wouldn't be attending lessons tomorrow? Sighing, she gave up and decided to wait and see.


	4. Chapter 4

Me: I haven't been saying thankyou to my reviewers am shocked at myself please accept my thankyous and apologies THE someone, lmill123, hogwartsgirl52, Kcmprincess, imissNCL and sk8ter92.

You know, I soooo wanted to say that Bill and Charlie were going to come look after Harry, just to say "MWAH HA HA you thought it was going to be the twins!" thing was by doing that it messes up one of the chapters I'm gonna write at some point. Anyway. The next chapter! Please review? Pretty please?

Story story story story story

Harry woke up groggily, but as soon as he realised where he was, he was instantly awake. Somehow, he was back in the room with the curtain walls. Suddenly what had happened yesterday came back to him – the ride on Ron's head, the bubble fight, the plants that were very nice if a bit too gossipy, and then falling asleep at dinner.

He hadn't been in trouble per say, but he could tell from the looks the students kept giving him that he had done _something_ wrong, even in this magic school.

Even in this school with good ghosts (like Casper if he remembered right) and randomly moving stairs, he was different. Harry sighed, got dressed with the clothes that were on the box at the end of the bed (being very quiet), had a wash and brushed his teeth with the toothbrush he had found with his clothes.

Then he was bored. He had explored the room yesterday; there was not even a moving dragon or anything on the bedside table, just a few books with weird pictures in it like turning a cat into a table. With a flash of inspiration, he realised he hadn't looked in any of the boxes. He hadn't wanted to yesterday, but desperate times called for desperate measures. If he didn't do something he was sure he'd go insane!

Jumping down, he turned to the box at the end of his bed and stared at what was on it. _The box even had his name on it! They wouldn't punish him for looking at something with his name on, would they?_

He carefully opened it, as if expecting it to explode as soon as he looked inside. What was there was strange, to someone who had been raised as a muggle. Slowly taking things out, he placed books, a big piece of material (very slippery) and random pieces of parchment beside. It was then he found the broom.

Carefully taking it out, he put it on the floor and inspected it. This was a magic broom, he was sure of it. Harry had seen enough Halloween decorations to know that for sure. It was about two meters longish, and on the top it had the words "_thunderbolt_" (maximum speed: the speed of sound, visit Quality Quidditch Supplies in Diagon Alley for further details. Payment by offer). It was then the voice, the same one that had shown him all the hiding places when they were playing hide and seek, said "_Put it on the floor, put your hand over it, and say up!"_

Harry did what he was told, wondering that if he did he could actually _fly_ it. Following the instructions, he got on the broom and corrected his posture, and stamped of the ground.

Gasping as he rose about 3 meters from the ground, he flew gently around the room. This grew tiring though. It was all very well, but he wondered "_Could this go any faster?"_

The voice was quiet at the moment, when he noticed the window was open. Flying gently towards it, he wondered whether he would get into trouble if he flew out, went around the tower once or twice and then returned. Nobody would notice. Nobody would see. Everybody was asleep!

"HARRY!"

However, Harry was already out the window as Hermione entered the dorm. In the hopes of waking Harry and Ron early for once instead of rushing to breakfast, she had gone up to the dorms only to find the ones who should have been watching him fast asleep, and Harry flying out the window on the newest, fastest broom on the market.

"ROOOOOOON!" she shrieked, sounding remarkably like Mrs. Weasley. The boys were instantly awake and peering out through their curtains.

"PLEASE EXPLAIN WHY HARRY HAS JUST FLOWN OUT THE WINDOW ON HIS BROOM WHILE YOU LOT WHO SHOULD HAVE BEEN WATCHING HIM WERE ASLEEP!" this question would have been very calm were it not for the volume at which it was yelled.

"WHAT?" the boys cried, rushing to the windows. Harry was happily racing through the air, giggling and was slowly getting more adventurous. This could only lead to trouble. (a/n I should know. my brother once got bored of just being on his bike so he tried to fly a kite at the same time. Ended up with a cracked tooth and huge bruises everywhere.)

The boys then said a few choice phrases making it very lucky that the six year old's ears weren't nearby. Hermione was tempted to shout and scream at the boys but Harry was getting further and further away and yelling wouldn't help at the moment.

Racing around Gryffindor tower in the search of a broom, Ron, Dean, Ginny and Seamus took off after Harry in the hope that they could get to him before anything happened.

Harry was having the time of his life. Getting faster and faster, he swerved, dived and just simply flew through the air. He didn't notice the people coming to stop him until Ginny and Ron suddenly appeared in front of him, as he hadn't been aware of anything but the feeling of flying through the air

Moaning about why he couldn't play for a little longer, Harry was pulled onto Ginny's broom, while Ron held the Thunderbolt. Returning to Gryffindor common room, he was swept into a very relieved Hermione's arms after being checked for any sign of damage.

"Don't you ever do that to me again young man!" Hermione said, frowning.

"I was bored and there was the broom and that voice told me just what to do and it was BRILLIANT!" Harry said, hoping that he wouldn't get yelled at too much.

"I don't care. You are not to do that ever – what do you mean, Voice?" Hermione asked, ignoring the mutterings from her fellow Gryffindors around the common room.

"The voice. The one who told me where the best hiding places were, and how to start that bubble fight with Draco because I wanted to play," Harry explained, as the Gryffindors giggled at the memories from yesterday.

Hermione stared for a minute, then realised the time. "Shouldn't you be down having breakfast by now?" she barked at the Gryffindors, and then turned to see the sixth year boys had made their exits to get dressed while they were still alive.

Asking Ginny, who was ready for breakfast anyway, to look after Harry for the time being, she made her way up the stairs to outside the sixth year boy's room. Shouting at them from outside, to at least let them keep _some_ sort of privacy, they got a severe telling off.

"I can NOT believe you! How could you sleep through a boy, a six year old boy at that, flying around the room! Do you not realise the danger Harry could have been in? What would have happened if Harry had fallen? Or crashed into something? Would you have woken up then? I have half a mind to let Harry sleep in my dorm, regardless of the fact it's a girls dorm and Harry could change back at any time! I can simply not believe that you slept through it all! I know you're teen males and all, but still!" Hermione came to the end of her rant when Neville, Ron, Seamus and Dean opened the door ready to go to breakfast, all looking extremely guilty.

She realised that they had been yelled at enough for the time being, and led them downstairs to where Ginny was chasing Harry around the room, to the room's occupant's amusement.

Hermione raised her eyebrows at her; Ginny simply said "He started it."

"Did not!" Harry said, while hiding behind Ron.

"Did!"

"Not!"

"Did"

"Not"

"Did"

"Not"

"Did"

"Not"

"Did"

"Not"

"Enough!" Hermione said exasperated. "You both started it, and I'm finishing it!" Harry and Ginny pouted, but nodded.

"While we're on the subject on what you've been doing Harry James Potter," she said, worrying everyone as she had used his full name. "From now on, even if the voice tells you that you can go on the broom, you will not even touch a one unless either Ron, Ginny or I am with you. Is that understood?" Harry nodded, looking at the floor.

"Also, when you do get up in the morning, you either wake up Ron or any of the boys in the dorm, or you shall come wake me. Is that understood?" Harry nodded again, but was very worried about the idea of waking somebody up. Last time he had done that had resulted in a very painful back for three weeks.

"Now, breakfast!" the group cheered, and headed out the door (painting, whatever). Harry was about to run off after Ginny, who was really fun, when he was picked up and put on Ron's shoulders. This time it was Harry's turn to cheer as Ron raced down the corridor.

Holding on for dear life, he whooped and cheered Ron on as they beat Neville and Seamus to the first floor and left Ginny and Hermione way behind. Victory was theirs when they managed to beat Dean to the Great Hall; startling all the students who were only half awake with their cheering and "victory dance".

They soon sat down to breakfast with the other boys of the dorm, with Ginny and Hermione appearing just as they started eating as they had let boys be boys and have their little race.

Harry had just finished his breakfast and was patiently waiting for the others to finish when to red-headed blurs cart-wheeled down the length of the hall between the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw tables

The two evil clones stopped right in front of the teachers table, leaned against each other for a moment waiting for the floor to stop moving, and stood in Parade Rest.

"SIR, reporting for duty SIR!" they shouted as one, pulling off identical salutes. Dumbledore simply nodded, eyes sparkling full blast, and pointed out their charge in the crowd of horror-struck faces. Marching towards the Gryffindor table, they came to a halt behind Harry who was staring at them wide-eyed.

"Ello," they said in perfect unison.

"I'm Fred," said Tweedle Dee

"I'm George" said Tweedle Dum

"We're here to play," said George grinning, while Fred glanced around at their audience.

"I'm Harry," he said cautiously.

"Come on!" started Fred

"We've got loads to do if-" continued George

"We're going to have-"

"Any fun today!"

Harry's heading was hurting, but something told him to trust them. Looking at Hermione with a pleading-hopeful face, she gulped and nodded, dreading today all of a sudden.

Hopping down from the bench, he followed the twins out the door, through a few corridors and into a dusty classroom. Ron and Hermione both realised as the trio left that a six year old on a Thunderbolt actually wasn't that bad, in comparison.

Meanwhile there was panic in throughout the Great Hall. Students feared for their very sanity at the idea of the twins return without having to worry about consequences such as losing house points, and teachers were terrified. Professor Dumbledore just sat there quietly, knowing that today would be a very interesting day.

Story story story story story

The first strike happened between the first lesson and second. Everyone was bustling from one class to another when five dungbombs went off in the smallest corridor in the school. The Slytherin fifth years and Hufflepuff second years, who basically swapped classes at that point, were not pleased in the least as the smell stayed with them for the rest of the day.

Next was Professor McGonagall. While teaching Ravenclaw third years, a rain cloud suddenly appeared over her head and showered her with confetti. Lightening was replaced with volume increased party poppers, causing people to constantly jump when they burst at random moments.

At break Harry and the clones were no where to be found, though it was noticed that Gryffindor first years were running around with punk hair styles and neon pink school uniforms; Filch was being followed by some extremely large water balloons which exploded over his head periodically; Ravenclaw sixth years were talking backwards and Slytherin fourth years were being attacked by fairies that looked a lot like Barbies with wings and "just want to play tea parties".

It was about midway through the lesson after break that Harry appeared in Hermione and Ron's Charms class with Hufflepuff. He wondered in, unnoticed to the students right up to point when he found Professor Flitwick Offering him a boiled sweet, Flitwick took one cheerfully while asking where Fred and George were. Harry sidestepped the question as the class held its breath, waiting for the sweet's effects. Nothing happened, much to most of the class's disappointment. Harry passed out the sweets to everyone, and then left once everyone had been given one saying he had to go find where his friends were.

After about five minutes, there was a shriek from Hermione as she was the first one to notice the sky blue skin of their professor. The man in question looked curiously at his hand which changed first slightly to red before changing to yellow as he laughed at himself. The class soon followed in the strange new skin tones, the colours ranging from a pink (from those who were embarrassed to be caught out by a six year old) to orange-yellow (from those who thought it was hilarious). It appeared it was a mood spell of some sort.

By the end of lunch there was proof of how much work the Pranking Three had been up to. Dumbledore was sporting robes of yellow smiley faces with a blue background, pink fluffy slippers and tweety birds flew around his head cartoon style. All third years were wearing cowboy outfits and spoke in a wild west sort of style – the Hufflepuffs were enjoying this experience a lot more then the Slytherins were, to say the least.

Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff first years were walking like Egyptians while bubbles floated randomly out of their ears. Gryffindor fifth years were unable to say anything other then "Pass the omelette" and "Damn balloon fairies," but at least they weren't Hufflepuff fourth years. They had been in Trelawney's Divination class. Now they were all dressed in her sort of style, including the glasses, and could only say "We're all doomed!" Slytherin first years were currently unable to not sing whatever they wanted to say while wearing John Travolta outfits.

Add that Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff fifth years now had the appearance of Lego people, and so it was a very pretty and interesting collection of students and teachers in the great hall that lunch time.

There was angry mutterings about the ones who caused the chaos, but when Harry appeared looking innocent and "Awww so cute!" a lot of them went out the window. (a/n the mutterings and thoughts of revenge, not the actual people…though that would be fun) Greeting Hermione and Ron with sparkling eyes, he grinned as their skin turned from light blue to a purple colour.

Hermione tried desperately not to yell at Harry, knowing that the ones to blame were the mirror images, not an innocent six year old. Making sure he had plenty to eat, Harry refused to say what else would be happening in the afternoon. Taking a large plate of sandwiches for Fred and George, Harry ran out the hall as soon as Hermione let him leave the table. She would have loved to have kept questioning him to see if they could somehow foil the pranks, but Ginny's death glare and repeated comment of "Damn balloon fairies," had her worried for his health.

Five minutes into the lesson after lunch found Gryffindor and Ravenclaw fourth years dressed as Wizard of Oz witches with red sparkly shoes – not exactly a good idea considering they were practising creating ice cubes and snow, meaning there were constant cries of "I'm melting!" from those more knowledgeable of muggle culture.

Gryffindor second year's Transfiguration class was pulled to a complete halt as they all became superheroes and talked in speech bubbles as seen in comics. McGonagall sent them to their common rooms with her ears nearly emitting smoke after she had to endure one to many "I'm Spiderman!" "No, I'M Spiderman" and arguments over which superhero was better.

Seventh years had been left alone so far, much to most's relief, but a fair few's paranoia. It was generally rumoured that seventh years weren't going to be pranked as they were top of school and were Fred and George's old classmates. (a/n yeah right!)

Slytherin and Ravenclaw seventh years were hit with a truth-randomness-backwards spell, meaning they suddenly said the truth about anything that came into their head. This would have been extremely embarrassing but since whatever they said was backwards anyway (e.g. I ekil knip seinnub) it didn't really matter, still annoyed them anyway though.

Gryffindor and Hufflepuff were surprisingly turned into trees that reminded people a lot of the tree thingies from the Lord of the Rings films. (a/n no offence to any LOTR fans who are probably right now, instead of reading this, are sending me an angry review – I just don't know what they were called and don't really care as the films were crap. Oh no - I'm just digging myself deeper aren't I? I'll give up now). It didn't help that the tweety birds that had been spelled to circle Professor Snape's head came to nest in their branches - a fair few still stayed with Snape though. It was thought that they liked the rainbow robes he was sporting.

The Slytherin sixth years were getting edgy. Nearing the end of the lesson they still hadn't been pranked and it was nearing the end of the day. They needn't have worried though – as soon as they left their DADA lesson, they were hit with spells that turned the boys robes into ballroom gowns and the girls clothes turned into tutus with wings and a very glittery wand with a star stuck on the end (their normal wands remained normal).

Ron and Hermione didn't see Harry until dinner. Everybody had just sat down to start when in marched Fred, Harry and then George. Halting in front of Professor Dumbledore they saluted and shouted "Sir, mission completed, Sir!"

"Good to hear. You had a lot of fun today Harry?" Dumbledore queried, eyes sparkling.

"Sir yes Sir! It was really cool!" Harry gabbled, as energetically as a six year old could.

"I tell you sir-" Fred started

"If he'd have properly trained-" continued George

"He would have given us a run for our money!"

"He came up with-"

"The most brilliant ideas-"

"Ever!" the twins said together. Harry beamed – it hadn't all been him though. The voice had helped a bit too.

"And with that, we must be off." George said

"We must return to our shop to-" added Fred

"Continue with our newest inventions." Continued George steadily

"Thank you for being such good sports!"

"Don't be strangers-"

"And please visit us at Diagon Alley!" they concluded, shaking Harry by the hand and cart wheeling/somersaulting out the hall. Just as they reached the doors, there was a tremendous bang and everything returned to normal much to most's relief, though there was some grumbling (mostly the Hufflepuff cowboys).

Harry sat and ate his dinner, very tired. It had been a very long day. Leaning against Hermione's arm, his lack of energy was noticed and it was quickly decided he needed a bath and then bed.

Grumbling weakly about how he didn't want a bath and it was too early to go to bed, he was led to the Prefect's bathroom.

Watching Hermione pull on a couple of the taps around the bath, he turned on a few too, watching the different colours. It was really pretty.

"Come on Harry. Into the bath. I'll be back in half an hour and by that time I want to squeaky clean. Don't forget to wash behind you ears!" with that, Hermione left, leaving Harry gazing worriedly at the extremely large bath.

"_No problem."_ He thought. Just because he'd never had a bath before was no need to be nervous. Usually it was just a quick scrub under the shower before being dragged out again. Taking his time, he undressed and put his toes in the water – good grief! It was hot!

Stealing himself, he jumped in and stayed at the shallow end of the large tub. doing as he had been told, he washed himself and hair and was about to get out when he found the magical battle ships. Assuming they were normal boats he had but them into the water to play "pirates," but soon the boats were firing bubbles at each other. Pretty soon the whole bathroom was soaked and Harry was in the middle of a full scale war. This was how Hermione found him 45 minutes later.

Opening the door she found everything soaking wet, with Harry in the middle of it trying desperately to put on some very damp socks. Drying everything with a few charms, including his clothes, they tidied away the boats and headed back to Gryffindor tower.

"Time for bed, Harry." Hermione said sternly, as soon as they got to the Common room.

"Can't I go to bed later? I'm not tired at all!" Harry said, trying desperately to hide the tell-tale yawn.

"Bed." She said simply, ignoring the snickers of nearby Gryffindors.

"But, but…" Harry said, as he was picked up and taken towards the boy's dorm.

"No buts. You're obviously tired, and the earlier you go to bed, the earlier morning will come." She said simply, tucking him into bed. Harry nodded drowsily, and he was asleep before she'd finished drawing his curtains.


End file.
